Libra
About Libra is a new pack into Feral Realms. I have chosen the Southern Territory for the roleplay. Rules Some rules shall be obeyed without a doubt, yet other ones can just be followed or not, it depends on your wish. The darker rules shall be followed perfectly, though the rules written with normal letters can be followedor not, if it is your choice. 1. No powerplaying. We all know you may want to win the battle over all, but, please, don't powerplay. Some players may get annoyed by it. 2. No entering other territories unless under permission. We don't want to annoy other groups. 3. No swearing. Indeed, you are able to use some specific words, just try to avoid strong words though. 4. No racism. It's stupid to argue with someone because of his/her nationality. 5. Mating. You are allowed to not or to mate. If you wish to do it, then ask me first, and, please communicate with the other player via whisper of Party. 6. Ranks. You'll get a rank given by the leader. First members can choose any rank. If you have a low rank and you want to earn a higher one, you must ask me first and prove to the leader if you really deserve that rank showing your abilities. Ranks Tier I: Leader: (Male, Female) LL (1/2) Beta: (Male, Female) LB (0/1) Delta: (Male, Female) LD (0/1) Heroica: (Female) LHER (0/2) Shaman/Medic: (Male, Female) LSAM/LMED (0/2) Tier II Lead Warrior: (Male) LLW (0/1) Lead Hunter: (Male, Female) LLH (0/1) Lead Scout: (Male, Female) LLS (0/1) Seria: (Female) LSE (0/3) Lead Assassin: (Male, Female) LLA (0/1) Trainer: (Male, Female) LT (0/1) Tier III: Warrior: (Male) LW Hunter: (Male, Female) LH Scout: (Male, Female) LS Perisan: (Female) LPER (0/5) Assassin: (Male, Female) LAS Apprentice: (Male, Female) LAP Tier VI Teenager: (Male, Female) LTEE Pupsitter: (Female) LPU Elder: (Male, Female) LE Pup: (Male, Female) LPUP Omega: (Male, Female) LOM * Apprentices * Heroica * Seria * Perisan * Trainer * Shaman/Medic Apprentices Young wolves, about 8-9 months old. Since they don't have an earned rank yet, their rank will be chosen by theirselves. After choosing their desired rank, a trainer shall start training them. Heroica One of the highest ranks. It's given to those who have made a extremely favorable action for the pack. Canines with this rank must be strong, and intelligent though. There can only be 2 wolves with the Heroica rank in the pack. This rank can't be chosen without having proved all the necessary skills to have it. Heroicas can start patrols, hunting trips, and spying missions whenever they want, without the permission of the leader. They are able to give any wolf a rank, with the permission of the leader. Seria This rank is given to the female attemping to become an Heroica. It's a Highrank, though. Serias lead Warriors in battle, and Scouts in spying. Perisan The first step to become an Heroica. It's given to the most healthy young wolves of the pack. Their only job is to train to become a Seria. Trainer Trainer's job is to teach Apprentices different ranks, as a Trainer knows all the basics of each rank. Shaman/Medic Though Shaman and Medic are different jobs, they almost do the same things. Shamans are able to communicate with spirits, which help them with their potions and healings. Shamans have permission to heal. Medics just heal, they can't communicate with spirits, though medics usually know more about healing than Shamans, who know mostly about spirits and different potions. Category:Packs